


Deus Ex Machina

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [555]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony needs to get married. Enter the Deus Ex Machina.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/07/2000 for the word [deus ex machina](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/07/deus%20ex%20machina).
> 
> deus ex machina  
> In ancient Greek and Roman drama, a god introduced by means of a crane to unravel and resolve the plot.  
> Any active agent who appears unexpectedly to solve an apparently insoluble difficulty.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #242 Proposal.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Deus Ex Machina

Tony couldn’t believe that he needed to get married now. Well technically he didn’t have to, but things were just lining up such that it would be a lot easier if he got married. One, his uncle had left him money, but only on the condition that he married before he was forty, which was already approaching quickly. 

Two, he was finally considering moving into a house and while he could get a mortgage on his own, it would be a lot easier to afford the size of house he wanted if he either had a spouse or had the money left by his uncle. It would also be a lot easier to find a lender if he had a spouse especially considering his father had left debts everywhere and they sometimes got associated with him, so that it was harder for him to get good credit.

In a move reminding Tony of a bad movie’s deus ex machina, Gibbs swept in with a marriage proposal. Tony stared at him in shock, not at all understanding why Gibbs thought they should get married. It was great timing for him, but exceedingly suspicious as they’d never had that kind of relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
